The present invention relates to a draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap and more particularly pertains to holding a plurality of bars of soap while preventing their softening.
The use of soap holding receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, soap holding receptacles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing soap are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,572 to Hoffman discloses a soap saving rack capable of holding two or more pieces of soap in a vertical orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,388 to Kerr discloses a package for holding multiple bars of soap. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,067 to Shafer discloses an ornamental design for a soap dish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap for holding a plurality of bars of soap while preventing their softening.
In this respect, the draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a plurality of bars of soap while preventing their softening.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap which can be used for holding a plurality of bars of soap while preventing their softening. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of soap holding receptacles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a top plate having a generally rectangular configuration. The top plate has a plurality of rectangular shaped opening""s therethrough in a spaced relationship. The openings each are dimensioned for receiving a bar of soap therethrough. The top plate has four support walls extending downwardly therefrom. One of the support walls has a drainage recess extending upwardly of a free edge thereof. A bottom plate is disposed below the top plate. The bottom plate has a generally rectangular configuration. The bottom plate is secured to the four support walls of the top plate whereby a space is disposed between the top plate and the bottom plate. The bottom plate has a ridged upper surface. A plurality of containers are coupled with respect to the openings of the top plate for receiving a bar of soap therein. Each of the containers have an open upper end, a closed tapered lower end, opposed end walls, and opposed side walls. The open upper ends of the containers are positioned within the openings of the top plate. The plurality of containers each have U-shaped drainage slots therein extending along the opposed side walls and the closed tapered lower end.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap which has all the advantages of the prior art soap holding receptacles and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap for holding a plurality of bars of soap while preventing their softening.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved draining soap dish for multiple bars of soap including a top plate having a plurality of rectangular shaped opening""s therethrough in a spaced relationship. The openings each are dimensioned for receiving a bar of soap therethrough. The top plate has four support walls extending downwardly therefrom. One of the support walls has a drainage recess extending upwardly of a free edge thereof. A plurality of containers are coupled with respect to the openings of the top plate for receiving a bar of soap therein. Each of the containers have an open upper end, a closed tapered lower end, opposed end walls, and opposed side walls. The open upper ends of the containers are positioned within the openings of the top plate.
The plurality of containers each have U-shaped drainage slots therein extending along the opposed side walls and the closed tapered lower end.